Protection
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Origianly for Kendalls Logiebear anyway! Kendall gets scared and Logan promises to protect him. Just a cute oneshot :


**A/N Okay so this was actually for a contest the I forgot about and I meant to sumbit it in NOVEMBER! I totally forgot that day...How could I.? Well anyways just thought id upload it anyways no sense in writing it and never uploading it right.? So here is my Kogan story(:! Enjoy please review!**

Kendall sighed as he cuddled into Logan. The two were currently watching a scary movie. Logan being Logan he had fallen asleep somewhere in the beginning. Kendall cringed a little when he saw the blood splatter everywhere. He didn't remember what the name of the movie was. All he knew was that he was scared out of his mind. He looked up at Logan who was still passed out. His arms becoming looser around Kendalls waist . Kendall closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Logan's shirt. Then, the lights went out. Kendall shrieked with panic. He started to whimper Logans name shaking the older boy awake. Logan opened his eyes slowly looking around confused. Then he groaned loudly holding on to Kendall's waist.

"What is it Kendall.?" he asked. Kendall whined when he heard thunder and buried his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck. This caught Logans attention as he finally realized that his baby was actually really afraid he pulled Kendall as close as possible.

"Shhh baby its okay im here im here." He whispered into his ears. Logan kissed the top of his head and smiled when he felt Kendall relax his shoulders. "You okay baby.?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head slowly then shook his head no when he heard more thunder.

"its okay Kenny ill protect you"

"Please dont leave Logie" Kendall whimpered. Logan felt his shirt slowly becoming wet, and it broke his heart to know that Kendall was crying. He lifted up Kendall's head to see his boyfriends red puffy eyes. His heart instantly split in half.

"Im not going anywhere" he promised kissing Kendall on the lips the blonde whimpered and pulled Logan back down for another bruising but loving kiss . Logan sat up and pulled Kendall into his lap. Logans hands immediatly found Kendall's small hips gripping them tightly. Kendall moaned knotting his hands in Logans hair . Logan teased the bottom of Kendall's lips begging for entrance. Kendall happily opened his mouth and let Logan's tounge in freely. Logan moaned as his tounge battled with Kendall's. He eventually let Kendall win and moaned louder when the blonde hit all his sensitive spots.

The two finally broke apart breathing for air . Kendall smiled and kissed Logan once more.

"Im sorry im such a baby" Kendall apologized trying to hide the blush that tinted his cheeks . Logan shook his head at him and smiled.

"Your so cute you know that.?" He asked kissing both of Kendall's cheeks making the blonde in his lap blush harder.

"No im not" He said looking away from his older boyfriend. Logan was only two years older than Kendall but, Kendall loved saying he was dating an older guy . It made all his other friends jealous .Well everyone except James,because he was dating Carlos and Carlos was the same age as Logan,and James was a year older than him so he was usually the baby as they would say.

"Yes you are" Logan said pushing Kendalls bangs out of his baby green eyes. Those were the eyes that Logan had fallen inlove with . He hated when Kendall hid them from the world.

"Well if im cute than what are you.?" Kendall asked giggling. Logan smirked.

" Im what ever you want me to be sweetie." Logan said pecking Kendall on the lips. Kendall actually thought about that for awhile the only real nickname he had for his boyfriend was Logie. But that wasn't fair because everyone started calling him that. So, it wasnt REALLY a nickname anymore. Well, it was but it wasn't Kendall's nickname for him anymore.

Ever since their producer Scott decided to use it in one of the episodes everyone had been calling Logan that! Even the fans posted it on twitter. That bugged Kendall a little. Logan was HIS Logie and not anyone elses. So why did everyone else call him that.? He sighed and took a good at his boyfriend then he smiled.

"Well if Im baby, and Kenny, and sweetie and all thses other nicknames!" Kendall shouted making both of them laugh " Then your my bunny" He said blushing harder than he already was.

"Ill be your bunny,sweethart " Logan replied kissing Kendall on the nose.

"Thanks for protecting me." Kendall said smiling.

"Anytime baby" Logan said kissing Kendall all over his face saving his lips for last . Kendall smiled against Logans lips and pulled the brunnete closer. Then thunder cracked again and scared Kendall so bad that he fell out of Logans lap and onto the floor. Logan panicked quickly bending down and lifting Kendall into his arms. It always surprised Logan how light Kendall was.

"Are you okay.?" Logan asked panicked. But Kendall only smiled and relaxed into Logans arms.

"You told me you'd protect me and you did" Kendall replied smiling brightly at Logan.

"Well, of course! I told you I would. Ill always protect you sweetie" Logan said kissing Kendall on the forehead."Never forget that you here me.?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head still smiling like crazy.

"I love you Bunny" Kendall said smiling. Logan finally relaxed a little and smiled.

"I love you to baby" Logan said as he carried Kendall to the bedroom. To finally go to sleep. He'd have to turn that t.v. off later.

**A/N Okay so this was originaly for Kendalls Logiebears' contest and I totally forgot to submit it in...So I just uploaded it anyway(: And Kendalls Logiebear...if you happen to read this I hope you like this anyway it was technically written for you even though I past the deadline. I hope I followed the rules too (besides the deadline...) But anyways I still hope you like it! You are like one of my favorite authors so your opinion means something to me!(:Review please!(:**


End file.
